New Line Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
1995 ID: As we view the Space Ghost set from various angles, the Space Ghost himself is seen questioning why he only gets 10 seconds to tell the audience to stay tuned for his interview with Jim Carrey after the movie. During this, the Cartoon Network logo of the era appears on his TV, then as Carrey himself comes on, the Space Ghost frantically tells the audience to check out his interview with Carrey after the movie. FX/SFX: The Space Ghost talking as well as Carrey moving on the screen. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the ship as the Space Ghost says "Only 10 seconds? I only get 10 seconds to tell people about my interview with Jim Carrey after the movie?! What? We're on now?! Er, Space Ghost, Jim Carrey right after the movie!" Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS release of The Mask. Scare Factor: None. Pretty humorous! 1997 (A) Stay tuned bumper 17.png Stay tuned bumper 17-1.png Stay tuned bumper 17-2.png ID: On the NLHV filmbox background from the other IDs of the era, we see the words "Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation". We soon fade to another screen with Spawn creator Todd McFarlane's interview and the words "An Interview With The Creator of "SPAWN" Todd McFarlane" below him, then another screen consisting of Michael Jai White as Al Simmons on fire and being extinguished with the words "And A Behind The Scenes Look At "The Making of SPAWN"" below him. The ID fades out as White lays on the floor while being extinguished. Variant: A variant of this exists with the first screen still being featured, but material for Shine being promoted instead (the movie's original theatrical trailer, Geoffrey Rush's Golden Globe acceptance speech, and an interview with Scott Hicks, the director of that movie). FX/SFX: The fading, McFarlane's talking, White on fire as he's extinguished. Music/Sounds: Wendell Craig, on the first screen, says "Stay tuned after our feature presentation for...", then the other two screens consist of McFarlane talking, then White wailing and being extinguished, as a rock band song plays on White's screen. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS release of Spawn - Director's Cut. The variant can be seen on the 1997 VHS release of Shine. Scare Factor: Minimal. Wendell can surprise you on the first screen if you aren't expecting him. 1997 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For Seven Deleted Scenes From "AUSTIN POWERS: INTERNATIONAL MAN OF MYSTERY" Note: Both this and the 1999 Widescreen Edition VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery have stay tuned IDs, however this one only advertises deleted scenes compared to that one, described as 1999 ID D below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Scare Factor: None. 1999 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ORIGINAL THEATRICAL TRAILER AND AN INTERVIEW WITH THE FILM'S DIRECTOR". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on 1999 VHS releases of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. Scare Factor: None, unless the font of the text creeps you out. 1999 (B) Stay tuned bumper 26.png Stay tuned bumper 26-1.png ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For Three Karaoke Songs From: We then fade to another screen with the Sound Choice logo and slogan, with the company's phone number and website URL below. A beam of light shines down from the upper left of the screen. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of The Wedding Singer. Scare Factor: None. 1999 © ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned after the Feature for "The Art of Pleasantville" Special. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Pleasantville. Scare Factor: None. 1999 (D) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the feature for the Deleted Scenes from "Austin Powers" and Original Theatrical Trailers from "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 Widescreen Edition VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Scare Factor: None. 2004 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy "Supertrailer" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2004 VHS release of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Scare Factor: None. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:New Line IDs